Harmony
by Soledad
Summary: After having cleaned out a Setite Temple in LA, the Prince of the City has to decide about the fate of someone he knows from earlier. Crossover with Angel and PTL.


HARMONY

**by Soledad**

**A ''Pathways of the Dark'' short story**

**Follows immediately ''The Sacrifice''**

**Disclamer:** Most of the characters in this story belong to their respective creators. Only Sister Grace is mine. But she's not in this particular story.

**Series:** ''Pathways of the Dark'' – a major Angel/Buffy/Kindred/Poltergeist crossover AU. I don't write these stories in linear way, though there is a timeline, and I know how the whole thing will actually end.

Rating: PG, I guess. No hard stuff here.

**Author's notes:**

1.Angel is the Prince of Los Angeles in this AU, supported not by the Camarilla Clans only but also by some of the most influental Anarch leaders. Cordelia has died from the aftermath of the Skilosh wound. Wesley is the Precept of the Legacy House in LA and is married to Tara.

2.Timely it happens during my novel ''The Prince of the City of Angels''. In that, Riley Finn returned from Central America, his vampiric addiction still alive, and asked Angel to Embrace him. Angel agreed, but wanted to test him first, asking him to live and fight along them to prove the seriousness of his agenda.

3. In ''The Sacrifice'', Angel and his allies discovered – and destroyed – a Setite temple in L.A., but the young man the Setites were going to sacrifice, Owen Thurman, was already beyond human help. So Angel Embraced him to save his life. Riley was still human during this particular battle.

4. as far as it was possible, I followed the canon and the premises set by the roleplaying game ''Vampire – The Masquerade''. Wherever it get in conflict with the shamefully short-lived, excellent TV-series ''Kindred – The Embraced'', I followed the series' canon. Other discrepances had been caused by simple ignorance.

5. It's firmly established in my universe, that Angel hadn't spent all the hundred-something years after the curse in the sewers, but lived for decades in San Francisco, as a student of Daedalus', but only Archon had known his true identity. He used his mortal name there. Also, the curse hadn't originated by the Kalderash themselves but by their vampiric protectors (and relatives), the Ravnos.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Angel looked at the battered and bruised girl at his feet and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Harmony wasn't that much different from Cordelia – just less lucky. While an ill turn of fate made Cordy overgrow her snobbish upbringings, Harmony had been killed and turned before she could actually have grown up. She was only eighteen when some stupid minion tore her out of her well-shielded home and made her a creature of the night. A not very intelligent but very unhappy one.

''So what are we gonna do with her?'' Faith asked. ''She's Sabbat, after all... or even worse. I should stake her.''

''That would be the best'', Spike agreed, a cruel smirk shadowing his normally flawless features. ''Not that she'd be wort the stake...''

Surprisingly, hearing this Harmony suddenly put herself back together, rose to her knees and glared at Spike with hateful golden eyes.

''So, I'm all wortless for you, all of a sudden, aren't I. But I was good enough when you came back to Sunnydale, whining about Drusilla all the time, two years ago. I gave you a home, helped you to search after the Gem of Amarra...'', her voice broke ever so slightly, ''and loved you. But then, when you finally had your precious Gem, you kicked me out of your unlife, first thing. Hell, you _staked_ me, just to test that fucking ring. _And_ you still had the nerve to come back to me on your hands and knees, after you'd been chipped, and stupid me! I took you back again, listening to your whining, this time about the Slayer, no less! Serving as your fucktoy although I knew you were thinking of her every time we were in bed together. It was me, not your Sire, not your precious humans, who took care of you, and you were spiteful and rude and mean to me, all the time... So don't you dare to call _me_ worthless, you pompous ass!''

''She does have a point here'', Amy stated matter-of-factly. She never really liked Harmony while they were both still mortal, but she wasn't ready to let her take all the blame, either.

''True, but she still have sided up with the Setites'', Angel reminded her.

''She might not even have known it'', Drusilla said; everyone looked at her in surprise, since she rarely ot involved in Kindred politics, only when Angel asked her to.

She shrugged at the surprised looks and continued.

''She's a mere neonate, made by some minion. All of our kind in Sunnydale are clanless Anarch, most of them don't even know who their Sire is. No one has taught her our ways, no one explained her how to lead an unlife'', she shot an accusing look toward Spike, ''not even the ones who considered themselves Master Vampires. She was looking for a place where she could _belong_. It certainly was the wrong choice, but how could she have known? It's not her fault. I oppose to her destruction.''

''What do you suggest then?'' Angel asked. ''I've made you my Archon because I value your opinion; share it with me.''

''I propose to adopt her into our family'', Drusilla replied. ''We'll drain that who-knows-what-sort of Vitae from her she's inherited and replace it with our own.''

''That could still kill her'', Wesley warned. ''And it's a particularly slow and painful death for a vampire... feeling her cells dying one after another...''

''Not when it's done carefully'', Drusilla said, looking at her Sire in askance.

Angel shook his head. ''I can't Embrace another Childe right now'', he said. ''Not even one who's already been made. I've just sired Owen, and I'm preparing to Embrace Riley, soon. It's just not doable.''

''_I_ can do that'', Drusilla offered, ''and I'm ready to take over the responsibility for her education. You still own me a fledgling by right, since you've taken my only Childe from me, making him your own. It was the right decision; at the given time I was in no condition to teach William properly. However, I'm in it now.''

Angel raised a curious eyebrow. ''Why are you so interested in saving her, Dru? What does she mean to you?''

''We had some things in common'', Drusilla answered calmly. ''She hasn't asked to be made a monster... like I didn't. Besides, I could use some company. And there's so much I can teach her.''

Angel shrugged. ''Well, it could work, actually...''

''Of course'', Drusilla added seriously, ''given the fact that we're the same gender – _and_ my decision to lead the rest of my unlife in celibacy – someone else will have to _Claim_ her. Preferably you, Angelus. I wouldn't like Will participating in this.''

''Why not?'' Spike felt insulted and displaced it qiute clearly but Drusilla didn't care.

''You have hurt her enough. I don't want _you_ to have a hold on her. When Angelus _Claims_ her, she'll be _my_ Childe in the family chain and thus the same generation as you are.''

Angel hesitated. Generally, he agreed with Drusilla (whom would do good to have the responsibility for Harmony, too), but he always faeared that there'd come the day when Alex just won't be able to get on terms with him taking yet another vampiric Childe in his bed, even if it was only for ritual means. He looked at his beloved Seer with a guilt-ridden expression on his face, but, surprisingly, Alex nodded.

''I know I don't have a vote in Clan business, but I believe you should do it, Angel. The girl has suffered enough... besides, I dont think Cordelia would want her to be destroyed.''

_That_ hit home, hard. Angel and Wesley exchanged a pained look.

''I do belive Alex is right'', Wesley murmured. ''Remember, how she's always protected Harmony, even after she'd learnt her friend was a vampire now? The question is, Angel: Are you ready to take over the responsibility for Harmony as well? You're busy enough with your City and your new Brood.''

Angel sighed. ''I have to. She was mistreated by Will, and as the head of the family, _I am_ responsible. Also, I believe that Drusilla would take good care of her.''

''And what use will _she_ be for _you_?'' Spike asked, sardonically. ''Aside from a good shag, I mean... she's an ass in that department.''

Everyone was a bit shocked when Angel backhanded his favourite Childe, sending him flying across the room.

''I always told you, that foul mouth of yours would get you in big trouble one day, my boy'', the Prince growled. ''What I intend to do with Harmony, is not your business any more. You had your chance – you've lost it. It' that simple.''

''May _I_ ask what you intend to do with her or are you going to hit _me_ as well?'' Wesley interfered calmly.

Angel blinked a few times, golden eyes returning to deep chocolate brown again, ridged forehead smoothing back to his normal human disguise. Only two people were able to calm his rage with a few well-placed words: Alex and his Watcher.

''I still need a secretary at Angel Investigations'', he said, in his usual, private manner again. ''Drusilla just isn't the person to do that, so I'm planning to give Harmony the job. At filing and typing she couldn't be worse than Cordelia was.''

''May I remaind you that Cordelia was a natural disaster when it came to desk work?'' Wesley asked.

''No need, thanks.'' Angel looked at his beloved. ''Alex, do you think you might be able to teach her the basics?''

Alex nodded, smiling. ''Don't worry. I'll even get her in research mood in no time.''

''Good, then it's settled. Tara, can you and your convent select us the right day for the ritual?''

The very pregnant, blonde witch shook her head. ''We can try, but it might be better when we ask Amy's Sire and her Sisters to do it. They know much more about Kindred lore than we do.''

Angel looked at Amy, who still split her time between her Chantry and her old Witch Coven. The Tremere neonate nodded.

''That would be the best. Adapt a fledgling into another Clan is risky enough, but get a Caitiff rooted in an old bloodline that isn't hers could be even more tricky. There is no way around involving Thaumaturgy if we want her to survive.''

''Ask Lady Abigail, then'', Angel instructed her. ''I don't want this ceremony messed up. It's especially important to severe any remaining Setite roots... in case there are any.''

''I don't believe so'', Amy gave the quivering Harmony a good, hard look, getting easily through the barriers of her untrained mind. ''They haven't started her transformation yet. She's not particularly evil... well, no more than she used to be as a mortal. But being a spoiled bitch is hardly enough for a death sentence.''

''Agreed. Let's do it then as Drusilla suggested.''

''Actually'', Drusilla added smoothly, ''I'd have another proposition, Angelus.''

''So? Tell me then.''

''It's about Alex. I know, traditionally a Ghoul's not given a vote in Clan business, and I'm known as a true traditionalist, but I think we all know that she's a lot more for you. Not just because her blood is what anchors your soul, but also because you complete each other. I believe, her opinion is, indeed, very much needed, especially when we have to deal with mortals. She's our bridge to the Kine. So I suggest to give her a vote on Clan meetings... and she should be offered a seat in the Conclave as well.''

''About Clan meetings I tend to agree with you'', Angel said, ''but the Conclave... only Primogens can have a vote there.

Drusilla shrugged. ''Isn't it you who always says this is basically still an Anarch City? That we have to adapt the rules a little to the current situation? Besides, she doesn't need a vote in the Conclave. She only needs a permanent seat, to be able to share her opinion; the Rules don't forbid you to choose a mortal Whip.''

''What's a Whip?'' Alex asked, not ready to get into any situation without knowing everything about it.

''The personal assistant of a Primogen... or a Prince'', Angel said absently. ''A Whip could belong to a different Clan or even be mortal, as long as the Masquerade is maintained. I think this is an excellent idea, Dru. Alex will do an excellent job.''

Everybody agreed and the decision on both topics was made, Wesley, as Alex' current Legacy Precept giving his permission. Drusilla smiled, satisfied with the turn of events. She hadn't been able to act properly on her responsibility a century ago, when she partially sired Spike, due to her mental state at that time, but she was determined to correct that mistake by doing the best job with Harmony she could. She saw it as part of her own redemption. And having her soul restored, she knew she had a _lot_ of amends to do.

''There is only one porblem'', Amy said in a slow voice to Drusilla while the meeting was breaking up.

''What?'' the Archon asked.

''You're scaring the shit out of her'', Amy told her bluntly.

''Why should I? She doesn't seem to be scared of Will...''

''Yeah, but Spike's her ex-boyfriend whom she'd seen naked and neutered and all whiny over other women. He wasn't exactly the Big Badass at that time. You, on the other hand, have a truly dominating aura now, that you've been healed. I get vibes from you that make me all tichy.''

''What kind of vibes?''

''I don't know. But you _did_ have preternatural gifts as a mortal, and they lay dormant or got twisted during the last hundred years or so. I think you'll prove to be extremely powerful once you learn to use them properly. The Tremere blood is very strong in you, even stronger than in Angel, and the Seer stuff reflects back to the Malkavian origins of your bloodline. Still, in spite of that, you're almost Tremere in your nature. Given a proper training, you might even be accepted by the Sisters of Greznich.''

''I know'', Drusilla nodded slightly, ''I've spoken about that with Lady Abigail. But I don't intend to lead my future Childe along that line. She seems to have catched quite a snitch of Toreador, whoever her Maker might have been. I Think I'll let her hang around Angelus' whelps for a while, at least until the Ritual.''

''Well, David certainly won't frighten her'', Amy lauhed, ''and neither would Owen or Riley. I think you should keep her in safe distance from Faith, though. She might freak out from a Slayer... especially from this one.''

Drusilla nodded in agreement and turned to the silently watching Riley. The mortal boy survived the battle with only a few bruises and looked harmless enough to keep Harmony calm for the time being.

''Riley, please show Harmony her room... the one standing empty right next to mine.''

Riley bowed slightly – he made it a custom of his to show the utmost respect towards Drusilla, in hope he'd win over an ally in case he'd need some backup against Spike's expected harrassments – and offered Harmony a hand. ''Come with me, please.''

''I'd like to take a look at Owen'', Amy stood, too. ''Lady Abigail gave me a very special drug, in case the Setite's gift should still be working in his system. Damn snakes! To make a fun of poisoning their own kind!''

''Thank you, Amy'', Angel nodded, grateful; he didn't go through all the stress of a hurried Embrace with his youngest whelp just to let him die of poisoning, despite all of his efforts; than he looked around. ''Faith, go to the gym, your sparring partners are waiting for you. Give them a hard time. David, the Ventrue Primogen wanted to speak you about some business. He's in the library. Go. All of you.''

When his various Childer finally roamed out of the room, Angel dropped back into his armchair and groaned.

''Sweet Caine, I _do_ love the whelps, but I swear they are wearing me off.''

''You're trying this 'being a good Dad'-thing way too hard, Peaches'', Spike grinned. ''Stop being such a mother hen.''

''Well, someone has to look after them'', Angel remarked icily, ''since the person I asked to watch over their training, at least the fighting lessons, couldn't care less, could he?''

''Okay, okay, I'm gone!'' Spike hurriedly retreated. It seemed that he'd managed to piss off his Sire somehow (again) and didn't want to challenge his luck.

''I shall go and watch Faith's training as well.'' Wesley stood. ''After all, I'm still her Watcher.''

''Yeah, and you did a great job about studying and lab work'', Angel agreed, ''but I think, in martial arts Will is the more fitting teacher. No offense, Wes, but you're just no match for her physically. Hell, she even beats _Will_ to bloody pulp on a good day, Slayer muscles _and_ vampiric powers and all that.'' Seeing Wesley's clearly insulted face, he added. ''I don't want you to get hurt again. You've been through more than your fair share in the last couple of years... and Tara and the kids need you. You've earned a normal life, Wes... enjoy it.''

He was aware of the fact that Wesley still harbored feelings for him, in spite of his obviously happy marriage, and he regretted not having been able to give him what he'd longed for. But Angel agreed with Philip Callaghan that giving in would cause Wesley considerably more pain than this old, unfulfilled longing; besides, there was still Tara whom Angel didn't want to hurt, either. So he surpressed his own longing, although his demon self was craving for Wes, for the young man's innocence and goodness and physical beauty that so very few other people seemed to recognize, and kept out of his life. He had Alex and Spike after all, and who said a man coud have everything... or everyone?

The End


End file.
